


Waking

by Hobbitfing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/Hobbitfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when he was too young to understand why his mother and uncle were so damaged, Fili did his best to help them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written by my wife, but as she doesn't have an AO3 account she asked me to post it for her <3

He woke to a hand on his face, a thumb stroking his cheek.

It wasn’t unusual for him to be woken by Thorin. Sometimes he’d be standing over the bed, or sitting next to it. Mostly he was stoic, but if it had been a particularly bad night there might be tears on his face. 

“Uncle?”

Thorin’s hand fell away, but Fili grabbed at it, rubbing the calloused palm. Though he was young, he knew the nightmares that tormented his family. He'd heard his mother wake with a yell, and his uncle with a sob. Fili wished he did not look so much like his father, with the same golden hair as him and the uncle he barely remembered. More than once his family had stuttered over his name.

“Uncle, I had a bad dream,” he murmured. 

A distraction was usually the best he could manage. He never knew what to say, or how to address Thorin’s pain, but his uncle always seemed more himself if Fili offered him something concrete that he could fix. 

“It’s alright, lad,” Thorin’s voice was hoarse. “We’re safe.”

“Would you stay with me?” 

“Of course.”

Fili slid over on his bed, still holding Thorin’s hand. Thorin lay down beside him, wrapped his nephew up in his arms and kissed his forehead. 

“You’re safe,” he repeated.

“You too.”


End file.
